


Debate

by Bluebirdbooby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Swearing, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebirdbooby/pseuds/Bluebirdbooby
Summary: If there was one rule that Levi hated the most about his school it was that every student had to join at least one extra curricular before their senior year. Although he would much rather spend his spare time alone at home, he also didn't want to be forced playing Dungeons and Dragons every week, so at his friends suggestion, he decides (although begrudgingly) to join the debate team.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

Levi sat in the chair across his school counselor fuming and more annoyed than ever.

"Now Mr. Ackerman," the counselor began, "As you know, the school has a policy that every student must join at least one extracurricular before their senior year. While many student take it upon themselves to do that, some may need a little push."

She waited a few seconds to see if the young male would say anything. When he failed to respond she sighed and clasped her hands together.

"Mr. Ackerman we have this policy in order to help students like you."

Levi rolled his eyes at that.

Choosing to ignore that, the counselor continued, " Not only would it look good on your college applications,"

Levi seriously thought he could laugh at that. '𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭' he thought.

"But it will also help you with your social life. You'll be able to meet people with the same interests as you, maybe even make some new friends. Who knows, you might even learn a thing or two," she concluded. "Now, is there any subject you're interested in? Off the top of my head, I know we have a math, science, and literature club."

"No," he said flatly.

"Well are there any hobbies you have?" she asked. "We have an amazing gardening club."

Levi raised his brow at that and scoffed, "Do I look like I would be into gardening."

The older woman cleared her throat and clapped. "Well no matter," she said, opening her drawer and taking out a piece of paper which she slid across the desk to Levi. "This pamphlet has a list of all the clubs and extracurriculars we offer here. I advise you to look through it."

The raven haired boy huffed, snatching the paper.

"If you fail to find something to join, we will make that decision for you," the woman warned. "You're dismissed."

Levi rolled his eyes as he got up from the chair and left the room.

"Can't believe they took me out of class for this shit," he grumbled throwing the pamphlet into a nearby trashcan.

Class would be over in less than five minutes, so Levi decided to make his way over to the cafeteria instead. It wasn't long before his friends Hange, Erwin, and Mike all joined him at the table.

"So what did they call you in for shorty," Hange asked with a mouth full of food. "You in trouble?"

"Tch. It's none of your business, shitty glasses," he said. "And don't talk with your mouth full!"

"I heard they were calling in all the juniors and seniors who haven't joined a club yet," the tall blond mused.

"Oh is that true," Hange asked, slamming her hands on the table. "You should join my science club!"

"As if I would ever join your shitty club," the raven haired boy said, side eyeing his friend.

"Well then what are you gonna join," they asked, genuinely curios. "You know they'll end up putting you into whichever clubs have the lowest members right. I doubt you'd like to end up in the DnD or anime club."

Levi clicked his tongue at that statement. As much as he hated to admit it (and he wouldn't out loud), Hange was right. Levi really did not want to end up spending two to three hours a week with sweaty, horny teen who have never had a date in their lives, much less held a girls hand.

"So?" Erwin asked, "What are you going to join?"

Levi glanced to the side and glared. He was certainly in a pickle. "I don't know yet," he finally said.

"Well," Erwin smiled, "You can always join the debate team with me and Mike."

"Debate team," Levi asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah. We go to different schools every other week and debate a topic with different students. We made it to the finals last year but were beat by Maria High," he said with a frown.

"We have a pretty good team already," Mike added, "but you would definitely make a great addition."

"Yea shorty, why don't you join the debate team? I heard they get fed great food every competition," Hange said with shining eyes. Who doesn't love free food?

Erwin chuckled, "It's true, the district does provide us with meals."

"I'll think about it," the short man said. 

"Great, our first practice is on Wednesday."

Levi huffed. Debate didn't really sound so bad compared to everything else on the table. He didn't have to spend any extra time with Hange, who was most likely going to end up blowing themselves up one of these days, nor did he have to play a board game pretending to be a troll or whatever with acne filled and sweaty boys. Plus, he'd be with Erwin and Mike who weren't so bad. I guess this was it. Levi would join the debate team.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets the club members and they begin preparing for their first competition.

It was finally Wednesday and Levi was making his way through the halls of Rose high until he finally stood in front of his destination. Room 202.

The man let out a sigh before gripping the door handle and letting himself in. He looked around the room and was able to see a few familiar faces. Of course, there was Mr. Team President, Erwin Smith, eyebrows as glorious as ever. Mike Zacharias, Debate Team vice president, was also there sniffing another student. Not surprising, that was Mike for you. There was also a small blond boy, who was the unfortunate subject of Mike's sniffing. Levi recognized him, but couldn't quite place his name. However, he did know he hung out with that brat, Eren Yeager. It seemed Levi's theory was wrong, those two were not sewn together by the hip, but that didn't mean him and the other girl weren't. Finally, there was another tall boy with dusty blond hair. Levi thought that maybe he looked like a horse.

"Great, now that it looks like everyone's here," Erwin began, scanning the room, "we can begin with introductions from our senior members. I'm Erwin Smith, a junior, and the debate team's president."

Erwin stood between two other members. On his right was stood Mike, and to his left was the guy with the horse face.

"I'm Mike Zacharias," Mike introduced, "also a junior and the team's vice president."

"Jean Kirstein," the other boy said, "sophomore."

"Now that introductions are over, let me begin explaining what debate is all about," Erwin said before turning to the other two young men, "you may take a seat."

"As the name suggests," the blond began, "we are here to debate. Every other week a different school hosts the competition, so that gives us about two weeks to prepare our topics and points. Now we don't know if we will argue for or against the topic until the day of the competition, so we must prepare for either outcome. Whether or not we agree with the topic does not matter. What does matter is getting our point across smoothly and efficiently."

Erwin sighed before continuing, "We were able to make it to the finals last year, but were ultimately beat by Maria High and only made it to second place. Sadly, some of our best members graduated last year, but so did some of Maria High's team. However, that does not mean we can underestimate them because I know for a fact that they still have a great team."

Levi resisted the urge to constantly roll his eyes. This man was much too serious over this, in Levi's opinion. It's a high school club, not war. Lighten up a little.

"But I know with hard work and dedication, we can do better this year," the blond continued as he began passing a sheet of paper to everyone. "These are all of this years debate topics. We won't know the exact topics for this competition until next week, but it's never wrong to have a head start. Our first competition is a month from now at Trost High. I was told we would not be going against Maria High's team this time, but that does not give us an excuse to slack off! Understood?"

The rest of the group gave a nod of agreement while Levi scoffed. It seemed like everyone here took this a little too seriously.

"Starting next week, practice is every Tuesday and Thursday with the occasional practice on Wednesday while competitions are on Fridays." Erwin nodded, "You all may go, start some research, we will begin discussions next week."

As the rest of the group began leaving, Erwin and Levi stayed behind.

Erwin gave his friend a pat on the back. "So what do you think," he asked.

"You didn't tell me it would be so much work," Levi said with his arms crossed.

"It's nothing you can't handle," the tall blond chuckled. "Besides, if we get more members, you might not even have to compete much. We only need five people per competition, three for semifinals and whoever makes it to the finals. But I'm sure with your skill we can make it."

Levi clicked his tongue, brushing his friends hand off his back. "Whatever," he said, leaving the classroom.

Two weeks had passed since the first team's meeting. No one else seemed to want to join even after recruitment, so it was up to the original five members to bring the team to the finals The team had already gotten their topics for their first competition of the year. And although Levi would never admit it, he did find his topic and whole thing interesting. Would he rather be at home playing video games? Of course. But it did beat plucking off flower petals and getting his hands dirty with the gardening club.

"Now team," Erwin said, standing in front of the classroom, " our first competition is in two weeks. We will leave class an hour early and make our way to Trost High. Competition starts at six. I have faith in every single one of you. I know you will not disappoint. You're dismissed for the day."

Just like two weeks ago, while the rest of the team packed up their stuff and left for the day, Levi and Erwin stayed behind.

The taller man patted the smaller one's back. Wow. Levi was getting some de ja vu.

"You know you've been doing really well so far," Erwin grinned.

Without looking at his friend, Levi hummed, acknowledging his statement.

"You've shown great potential. Your research is thorough, and you've even been able to beet our older members in our mock debates," Erwin chuckled. "You know if you really tried, I think you could make it to the semi finals. Hell, maybe even the finals."

"I don't want to make it to the finals," Levi said "It seems you've forgotten I'm here because I have to be, not because I want to be."

The blond shrugged. "You say that, but I know once we start competing, you'll have a change of heart. I know for a fact you can be really competitive. Now go home and get some rest. Competition is soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's going slow so far, but I swear I'll speed it up a bit soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finally the day of the competition and Levi meets an interesting character.

It was finally the day of their first competition and the Rose High debate team was making their way to the Trost High's cafeteria.

"It seems like Maria High isn't here yet," Erwin said after scanning the room.

Levi also took the time to scan the room. It seemed only his team and two others had arrived so far, but they were scattered on opposite sides of the lunch room.

"Nervous?" Erwin asked Levi when they finally settled down on a table.

"Tch," said Levi, "there's nothing to be nervous about."

"That's what I like to hear," chuckled Erwin. " The food should be here soon."

Levi hummed before getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom," he announced.

"Do you need help finding it?" Erwin asked.

"I'm not a child," he answered, walking away, "I can find it on my own."

And Levi was right, he could find the bathrooms on his own. He didn't need Erwin or his eyebrows to help him find a simple school bathroom.

Levi tsked as he straightened the collar of his black button down. Everyone competing was supposed to wear business attire. Erwin told everyone to dress the best as they could because apparently the better you're dressed, the more confidence you'll have competing, or some bullshit like that. To be completely honest, Levi couldn't give a single fuck how he was dressed because he was still a nervous wreck, or however much of a wreck Levi Ackerman could be.

Yes, he looked fucking hot (in his humble opinion) in his monochromatic outfit consisting of his black button down, slacks and dress shoes, but for what? Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but yes, he was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Erwin constantly mentioned how good the competing schools team was, and although none of them were facing anyone from there today, it didn't really settle the nerves that accumulated in his stomach. It was his first competition. He had a right to be 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 nervous.

Levi tsked at himself again. Who cares if he wins or not anyways? The less they win, the less time he has to spend in this club. However, Levi knew he wouldn't be able to sabotage the competition. Erwin was right, he was really competitive. 

Levi washed his hands, gave himself one more look in the mirror, an affirmative nod, and left the bathroom.

As Levi reentered the cafeteria, his eyes spotted a girl next to the table his team resided on. It seemed like she was speaking to Erwin and having a good time at that. From what Levi could tell, they were laughing and giggling together. Of course Erwin would be making friends with the enemy.

When the tall blond spotted his friend making his way back, he got up from his seat and offered his friend a smile.

The girl Erwin was talking to turned her attention where the blond was looking and made eye contact with Levi. This way, Levi was able to get a better look at the girl.

Everything about her was pristine and nearly flawless. Her emerald green blouse and black pencil skirt were free of wrinkles and creases and her hair seemed to have absolutely no fly away. Just exactly what products did she use?

She too, offered Levi a small smile when she saw him. She however was not met with an equally friendly gesture. Levi's face remained stoic as he found his destination at the cafeteria table.

"Levi," Erwin said, polite smile still on his face, " this is (Y/N) (L/N). Maria High's debate team president."

Levi's eye's widened a tad bit, almost completely unnoticed, before he went back to his normal stone face. So this was part of his real competition? If he was being completely honest, he was expecting a bunch of old geezers in suits and huge glasses who were a dorito chip away from death. He knew it was a bit ridiculous since he knew only highschools competed in this.

"Hi," the girl said, breaking Levi out of his thoughts. He saw her outstretch her hand, waiting for a handshake from the boy. "Like Erwin said, I'm (Y/N)."

Levi gave her hand a small sneer before settling on his seat next to Mike.

(Y/N) blinked. Once. Twice. "Uhh. Okay?"

"I'm sorry," Erwin said, giving a sheepish smile, "he's like that."

"Oh that's fine," the girl said, turning back to her foil. "I should be getting back to my team anyways."

She turned her attention to the group of boys and gave a polite smile, "I'll see you all later. And good luck to you all."

"And it was really nice meeting you, Levi," she said before making her way back to her own table.

Levi scoffed. Was meeting him really that nice?

"Okay," Erwin said, getting serious, "We still have a bit of time to go over our notes before dinner and competition, so I suggest we do that."

Levi rolled his eyes at his friend. Always so serious, yet none of them complained and did exactly as he said.

Dinner finally passed and competitions had already started. Mike, Jean, and Armin had already begun, leaving Levi and Erwin to wait until it was their turn.

"You'll do great," Erwin said suddenly.

Levi hummed in acknowledgement.

"I understand how nerve-wracking these things can be," he continued, "but I have absolute faith in you."

Before Levi could answer, their conversation was interrupted by a teacher calling them both into the gymnasium. This was it. Time to compete.

"Good luck," the blond told his friend.

"You too," Levi smirked.

The two students were then led to different parts of the gym. Levi stood on top of an illuminated stage. He could make out the three judges on their table and todays competition. A small, lanky brunette boy.

Levi took his place behind his assigned podium, awaiting for his instructions which were given by a judge not long after. To decide who would go first and which side they would be arguing for would be left to a coin toss. Of course it would be a damn coin toss. With all the funds given to this, he expected something a little more glamorous than a coin toss, but I digress. They would then be given a few minutes to study their notes. After that, each person would have five minutes to argue their respective sides, two minutes for their rebuttal, then their final statement.

Levi's opponent was to decide heads or tails. Heads was arguing for the topic, while tails was going against it. He chose heads, giving Levi tails. Levi gave a deep sigh as he watched the coin flip in the air.

Wow. Wow was exactly what Levi thought as he made his was to the gymnasium, making his way back to the cafeteria where the rest of his team would be. That was actually pretty easy. Much easier than the mock debates he had with his fellow debate club members.

The boy Levi rivaled, he really couldn't bother remembering his name, was a complete mess. He was a stuttering wreck, spewing out complete nonsense. Opposed to Levi who remained calm and neutral, an art he perfected years ago, saying only fact (or things that seemed like they could be facts to those who were none the wiser)

The black haired boy smirked. He had this in the bag. Although, he couldn't expect future opponents to be as bad as the first, it was still a confident boost. Still, results wouldn't be in until Monday.

His thoughts were then interrupted as his body made harsh contact to another weight. He stumbled a little before regaining balance.

He heard a small "oof" from what he bumped into. He looked and saw the culprit still in the process of getting their balance back. Once they finally did, they turned to Levi and offered an apologetic smile before their eyes widened a bit in surprise. He recognized them as the girl Erwin was talking to earlier. (Y/N) (L/N). President of Maria High's debate team.

"Hey," she said, still smiling and seemingly unfazed by almost getting concussed because of Levi's body. "Levi, right? I saw you debate. You're really good."

The boy raised a brow at the girl.

Sensing his confusion, the girl continued. "I finished my competition and saw you going in. Sometimes we're allowed to go in and see others compete as long as we don't disturb or distract them."

Levi nodded. I guess that made a bit of sense. 

The pair were making their way back to the cafeteria when the girl suddenly spoke up again.

"Your teams really good," she said, "I already knew Jean, Erwin, and Mike were good, but after seeing you? I'm almost certain you'll make it to finals with us."

Levi smirked at that. "With us." As if she already knew for a fact her team would make it to the finals. Not that he doubted it, of course, but he found her subtle cockiness sort of endearing? He wasn't quite sure if that was the right term.

"And beat you?" he said with a smirk, giving the girl a small glance.

(Y/N) laughed. "I highly doubt that. Your teams good, that much is true, but it's gonna take a lot more than good to beat us."

(Y/N) met Levi's smirk with one of her own. After that, the halls were filled with nothing but the clicking of (Y/N)'s heels meeting the floor until they got near the cafeteria where they could hear the light chatter of other students and teachers.

"Well, it was great talking to you, Levi Ackerman," the girl grinned, sticking her hand out for a handshake.

This time, Levi took her silent offer and gave her a firm handshake.

"I wish you and your team luck this year," she said, letting go of the male's hand.

"You too," he said, with a smirk, "you'll need it."

She grinned again before giving him a single wave and making her way back to her own team.

Levi smirked at her retreating figure. She was nice. He almost felt bad being rude to her earlier. Almost.

He didn't know how or what, but something awakened in him. A drive to win. Maybe it was the adrenaline of his first competition, or meeting (Y/N), but there was one thing he knew. He was going to make it to the finals.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No.

Tuesday, three days before competition

5:45 A.M

Five minutes before her alarm went off, (Y/N) woke up. She shut it down before it was able to go off, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep in those few minutes. It didn't matter to her though since she was more than happy with getting an early start.

The girl made her way to the bathroom with the intention of a shower and completing her morning skincare routine. Honestly, she couldn't really understand people who took night showers. Going out with all the filth of the night, but anyways it was time for her shower.

Brush her teeth. Strip. Enter the shower with lukewarm water. Wash your hair and body with an exfoliation once a week then it was to wash her face. Toner, moisturizer and sunblock (always wear sunblock) were last.

Once she was done with that, she made her way back to her bedroom to change and get ready. Taking a look at the clock, she gave herself an affirmative nod. 6:15. She was making it right on schedule. As always.

You see (Y/N) (L/N) was the type of person to like schedules and routines due to her busy life. She liked being on time for everything and not having events conflict with one another.

Now, this wasn't to say she didn't like to add a pizazz or change sometimes. She was still a high school student after all, not some grumpy old prude. Grumpy? Sometimes, if she was being honest. Prude? Well, she liked to think she wasn't, but she was definitely not old.

6:55 A.M

(Y/N) made her way downstairs to eat a quick breakfast of yogurt and fruit. Honestly she could eat this everyday. It was quick and easy to make, and it was ever so yummy.

She pushed her bowl away from her cat, Rodger, who also wanted a taste. No matter how much of an a-hole this cat was, she still appreciated him and his company. Being cute really helped him with that.

Her parents had already left for work and her brother wasn't here either. This left her mornings with the company of Rodger and Kurt Vonnegut, her fish.

After finishing her breakfast, she washed her dishes then prepared to make her way to school. Grabbing her bag and saying one last goodbye to Rodger and Kurt, she made her way out the door.

7:10 A.M 

(Y/N) gave a smile and wave to her neighbor who was also making his way out the door though he didn't look as nearly put together as her.

His hair was messy, his backpack was open and his clothes were all wrinkled and was he wearing sandals? Was that even allowed? It seemed like he was almost late for his bus again. This was an almost daily occurrence for him.

He gave (Y/N) a toothy grin and waved back as he entered the bus that just arrived.

She smiled thinking of her neighbor. He was a nice enough boy, although a bit hot headed at times. Still it was always a pleasure seeing him in the mornings since they didn't go to the same school. While he attended Rose High, she went to Maria High, a private school which was only a short walk away from home.

7:25 A.M

(Y/N) had finally made to to school, but instead of going in, she made her way to the greenhouse. She had a few minutes before class to check up on all the plants.

Entering the greenhouse, she was met with her friend and fellow debate club member, Nanaba.

"Hey," Nanaba said, "I knew you'd be here soon."

"Of course," (Y/N) grinned, " someone's gotta check on my plant babies."

After removing a few dying leaves and watering some plants, (Y/N) nodded in satisfaction. She really couldn't wait for her roses to bloom and her mint to finish growing. Oh the plans she has for those two and her other plants. 

"Ready?" Nanaba asked.

(Y/N) nodded and made her way to her friend who was looking at the tomatos.

They made their way to class, chit chatting about after school and weekend plans. With competition soon, they didn't have much planned, yet that didn't hinder their excitement.

The two young women loved their club. Of course they would, they were the ones who won last years finals and brought victory to their small school.

7:55 A.M

Just as the first bell rang, the two girls made it to their first class of the day, Science.

"Is it just me," Nanaba whispered, leaning to her friends desk, "but Mr. Sadies looks like he smells."

"Nanaba," (Y/N) whisper yelled, " you can't just say stuff like that."

(Y/N) glanced at her teacher before letting out a small giggle, "But you're right."

The girls continued giggling before they were silenced by the second bell and their teacher yelling at them to be quiet.

4:00 P.M

(Y/N) stood in front of the classroom, looking through her notes and waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. Once they all arrived, she gave them all a friendly smile before getting serious. 

"As you all know, competition is this week," she began, "we will be having mandatory practice all this week and a nonmandatory one Friday morning."

While she passed notes to the students, she continued, "Since we were all here last year, we know how good Rose High's team is. Erwin Smith is now their club president, and knowing him, he'll make them work just as hard as us. That means we need to put in the extra effort if we want to win finals again since I have no doubt we'll at least make it there."

Clasping her hands behind her back, she gave each member of her team a dazzling smile before saying, "I have so much faith in all of you."

One member quickly raised their hand for a question.

"Yes Marlowe," asked (Y/N), tilting her head.

"Are we going to host a mock debate with Rose High again?" Marlowe asked.

"The thought certainly crossed my mind, but I wasn't really sure when to invite them," she confessed, "but the sooner we do, the quicker we'll be able to assess their strengths and weaknesses while debating. I'll ask Erwin during competition when he'd like to do it."

"Now," (Y/N) said, clapping her hands a single time, "who would like to go first in todays mock debate?"

5:15 P.M

After debate practice, (Y/N) made her way back to the greenhouse. Since the debate team had competition this week, the garden club wouldn't have any meetings. However, they were always welcome to come into the greenhouse or roof, or ask their president any questions.

Even though it occupied a lot of her time, especially beings the clubs president, she loved both the garden and debate club. They each brought her satisfaction in different ways.

The debate team gave her absolute pride when she won. All the time, effort and work always paid off. Even if she would love to relax a bit more, (Y/N) never regretted what she did for the debate team.

While debate gave her satisfaction in winning, the fulfillment you got by growing a plant all by yourself was unmatched. There was just something amazing about gifting your friend flowers you grew or using fresh mint in your tea.

After checking all the plants in the greenhouse and roof, it was finally time to go home. When she arrived, (Y/N) was greeted by Rodger. 

They picked up the orange cat, gave him a kiss and brought him to her room where he would help her with her homework before dinner.

7:30 P.M

(Y/N) patiently waited for the dinner her mother was making. Kurt and Rodger had already been fed, and her homework was all completed, leaving (Y/N) with some free time before bed.

When she finished dinner, (Y/N) watched some television before getting ready for bed. Again, she washed her face, put on toner, moisturizer and sunblock. A chemical exfoliation would be done once a week.

Most days she was able to sleep between 9:00 to 9:15 and wake up well rested. '𝘚𝘦𝘦! 𝘚𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬,' she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

Friday, day of competition

7:30 A.M

(Y/N) stood in the classroom, discussing todays competition with her team who had all shown up. She didn't really expect anything less from them. She, herself, woke up extra early so she could check up on the plants then make it to practice.

"You all know I expect nothing less than your best today," the started as practice was coming to an end. "We already know none of us are competing with Rose High, but that doesn't mean we can slack off. This years competition is still not completely known to us, so it's best not to underestimate anyone. Understood?"

The team gave affirmative nods, which (Y/N) returned.

"Good," she said, "now get to class. I'll see you all later today."

3:45 P.M

The bus was 10 minutes late which filled (Y/N) with lots of anxiety. They were supposed to be making their way to Trost High already. She knew 10 minutes wasn't a huge deal, but still it was starting to get cold, and (Y/N) liked being on time. She liked being on schedule, and this was setting her back.

She sighed with relief once the bus finally arrived. As she entered the bus, her stomach started to fill with nerves. Even though she knew she was good and confident, it still never stopped the bits of nervousness before every competition.

When they arrived to Trost's cafeteria, she spotted some very familiar heads of blond hair. She allowed her team to pick somewhere to sit while she made her way to another table. 

"Well hello Mr. Debate team president," (Y/N) teased. 

Erwin turned his attention from his notes to the girl standing next to him and smiled. 

"And a hello to you Ms. Debate team president," he said, offering her a hand to shake which she refused and instead brought the larger man into a hug.

He chuckled, hugging her back. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"I'm so happy to see you guys," she said, after releasing Mike, who she also brought into a hug.

"Where's everyone else," she asked, looking around.

"They should be here soon," Erwin said, "Jean and Armin went to get snacks from the vending machine and Levi went to the bathroom."

Just as Erwin finished explaining, (Y/N) saw two boys approaching and smiled.

"Well, you already know Jean from last year," Erwin said as (Y/N) gave the taller boy a hug. "This is one of our new members-"

"Armin!" (Y/N) exclaimed, hugging the small blond.

"He's friends with my neighbor," (Y/N) explained, seeing Jean and Erwin's confused faces.

"Ah," Erwin chuckled, "I should have figured that."

"Are you enjoying it so far?" (Y/N) asked Armin. "They're not being mean and overworking you are they."

"Being mean? Definitely not," Armin said, rubbing the back of his head, "As for overworking..."

"I'm not surprised. Erwin must have you researching day and night," (Y/N) chuckled, "So it's just five of you this year?"

Erwin nodded.

"Erwin scared everyone off at the recruitment speech, sayin they'd probably end up having no social life if they joined," Jean said.

(Y/N) laughed, "That sounds exactly like something Erwin would do."

"Any new members we should be worrying about?" asked Erwin.

(Y/N) shook her head, "No one new joined this year. It's only the ones that didn't graduate last year. I guess everyone was also scared for their social lives."

After sharing a polite laugh (Y/N) asked, "I was wondering when you guys would want to come over for a mock debate."

Erwin chuckled again, "I know what you're trying to do (Y/N). Trying to get an early start in assessing the competition. We'd love to have a mock debate as long as the first ones at Rose high."

(Y/N) wiggled her finger, "Trying to get the upper hand on us by hosting. I know your tricks just as much as you know mine, Erwin Smith."

Again they shared a laugh before Erwin stood up. (Y/N) turned to where the large blond was looking and was met with the stoic face of a boy walking this was.

'𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪,' (Y/N) thought as the boy approached. (Y/N) appreciated his monochromatic look and thought it made him look really sophisticated and chic.

(Y/N) gave the approaching boy a friendly smile. First impressions are everything after all. Even if she was trying to impress a boy who looked like he would rather be scrubbing shit in hell than be here. Seriously. Would it kill him to smile?

When Erwin finished her introduction, she offered him a handshake. One that he refused. She really didn't expect that, so there she stood. Shocked. Blinking. Standing like an idiot.

'𝘞𝘰𝘸,' she thought, '𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘳𝘶𝘥𝘦." Obviously he didn't have the same views on first impressions as she did.

"I'm sorry," Erwin said, giving a sheepish smile, "he's like that."

After reasuring him it was fine and wishing the group luck, she made her way back to her team.

"Finished checking out the enemy," Annie asked in her usual nonchalant voice.

"Did you meet the new teammates," Hitch asked, "how are they."

"They're," (Y/N) said, trying to figure out a word for them, "Interesting."

"One of them is friends with my neighbor. His names Armin. He's pretty smart from what I know. And Levi," (Y/N) paused again, not knowing what to say about the stone faced boy. "I didn't really get to know him much, so we'll just have to wait and see about him."

"C'mon back to studying before dinner gets here," she said, getting out her own notes.

6:00 P.M

It was finally time for competition. Students sat outside the gym, waiting for their turn to compete.

Although (Y/N) had complete faith in herself and her teammates, she was still a bit anxious for today and the rest of the year.

She watched her teammates and other students go in and out until it was finally her turn. She was glad Trost did their competitions in their dimly lit gymnasium instead of classrooms. This way it was less intimidating when the judges were, well, judging.

(Y/N) took a deep breath as she made her way to the podium. This was it.

Exiting the gym, (Y/N) took another deep breath then gave a sigh of relief. It had gone really well. Her competitor was good, but made a few mistakes and stumbled with their words a bit. It was natural for that to happen sometimes, even to the best.

Although today's rival did well, (Y/N) was confident in her abilities, especially her rebuttals. 

Dusting off her skirt, (Y/N) was about to make her way back to the cafeteria before she saw a familiar head of black hair make their way into the gym. This was a perfect opportunity to get a feel of this years competition. Smirking, she quietly made her way back into the gym.

Wow. Wow is exactly what (Y/N) thought as she made her way out of the gym. This guy was pretty good, and against that mess of a boy he was up against just made him seem even better in comparison.

Making her way to the bathroom, (Y/N) thought of the raven haired boy. He would definitely make a great competitor this year. (Y/N) wouldn't be surprised if he made it to semifinals, or even the finals. (Y/N) was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the approaching body until it was too late.

(Y/N) let out a small 'oof' as she tried regaining her balance. When she finally did, she looked up and smiled. Just the boy she was thinking about. Levi Ackerman.

Although she wasn't ready to forgive his rudeness from earlier, she was okay with playin nice for now. Peeing could wait.

She complimented his skills since she refused to stoop down to his level of rudeness, plus it was the truth. As they were making their way back to the cafeteria, she spoke up again.

"Your teams really good," (Y/N) said, "I already knew Jean, Erwin, and Mike were good, but after seeing you? I'm almost certain you'll make it to finals with us."

The two exchanged witty banter until they reached the cafeteria when she again offered her hand for a shake. To her pleasant surprise, he accepted.

"I wish you and your team luck this year," she said, letting go of the male's hand.

"You too," Levi said, with a smirk, "you'll need it."

(Y/N) gave him one last grin and wave before making her way back to her team.

'𝘖𝘩, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯,' she thought, "𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ate some carne seca while I wrote this and it was yummy yummy.


	5. Chapter Five

"I think you all know why I gathered you here this morning," Erwin said seriously while Levi rolled his eyes at him.

It was the Monday after this years first competition and they finally had results. They had all been waiting anxiously all weekend, not knowing what would be of their team.

"Results are in," said Erwin, "And I wanted to congratulate all of you. Every single one of us won their debate last Friday, so I brought donuts."

The blond was now smiling, holding out a box of donuts for everyone. The team breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

"However," Erwin continued, getting serious again, "Every member of Maria High also won. This means we're both tied for first place for this meet. I have all the judges notes, so I will be handing those out as well. As for tomorrows practice, we will be holding a mock debate after school with them, so be prepared."

Erwin looked at all his team mates faces. Tomorrow would be a great advantage for both schools to see how newer members debated and if older members have changed their techniques. 

"Now get to class," the blond said.

As Levi and Erwin walked to class, they met up with Hange who eyed Levi's uneaten donut.

"Are you going to eat that," Hange asked Levi.

"No," he answered. 

"Well can I have it," Hange asked as they reached for the sweet.

"No," Levi said, pulling the donut away from his friend.

"Aw shorty, you're so cold," Hange wailed.

Levi hummed as Erwin chuckled at his friends. When they reached the classroom Levi handed Hange the donut which she excitedly took as she walked in, ready to take a bite.

"Hey! No eating in class," their teacher yelled, "Eat that outside."

Hange wailed as she walked back out the classroom. This sucked, but at least they had a donut.

The Rose High debate team gathered in Room 202 discussing what would happen today. Maria High would be arriving soon and they would be holding a mini mock debate with their rival school in the classroom.

Mike suddenly sniffed the air for a few seconds. "They're here," he said.

"Great," Erwin said, "Let's go greet them."

When they arrived at the front of the school, Maria High's debate team entered through the doors. They were all still wearing their school uniform. Levi recognized (Y/N), but still didn't know the rest of the team.

(Y/N) was the first to notice the group making their way over. She said something to her team which they replied with a nod. She quickened her pace and made her way over to the students.

When she got closer, she engulfed Mike in a big bear hug which he returned by patting her head lightly.

Levi raised a brow, but didn't say anything. 

After releasing Mike, she gave Erwin, Jean and Armin small friendly hugs as well. When she got to Levi, she outstretched her arm for a shake which he accepted with a raised brow.

He wasn't gonna lie, he found it kinda weird (almost insulting?) that everyone got a hug but him. He understood the older members since they had probably gotten close throughout the years they've all been in debate, but the blond? Why did he get a hug, he was also a new member. It's not like he wanted a hug, he liked his personal space too much, but the situation still confused him. And why did she hug Mike _like that?_

"This is the rest of my team," (Y/N) said, gesturing to the group that had caught up, "This is Nanaba, my vice president."

A tall woman with short blond hair waved at the group.

"This is Annie," (Y/N) gestured to the shorter blond who just glanced at the other team, but didn't make another move to greet them.

"Hitch," she said motioning to the girl with short wavy hair. Levi didn't know what it was about her, but she seemed kinda stuck up to him.

"And Marlowe," the club president said, gesturing to the only boy in the group. He had dark hair and a bowl cut. Who has a bowl cut at this age?

The group of students said their Nice to meet you's and Good to see you again's and exchanged friendly handshakes. Levi noticed (Y/N) and Mike conversing while everyone else greeted each other. Well, (Y/N) seemed to be doing most of the talking while Mike would occasionally nod and even gave a smile from time to time.

Levi scoffed at the pair. He couldn't quite understand why, but it annoyed him that they were talking and seemed so close. It was probably the fact that everyone was dilly dallying while they were supposed to be in practice. Yea, that was probably why he was so annoyed.

"Are we done with the family reunion," Levi asked, "I could've had dinner and my nightly shit already."

"You're right Levi," Erwin said, "we should be heading to the class now."

Everyone agreed and began following the blond so practice would begin.

(Y/N) walked with Nanaba in silence. When she felt eyes on her, she turned and saw Levi, stone faces as ever. She gave a small smile and wave which he scoffed at and turned away. Kinda rude, but okay.

Nanaba, who had seen the whole exchange, raised a brow. (Y/N) just shrugged since she too didn't really understand the man all that much.

Checking her pockets, (Y/N) realized she had forgotten her phone in Nanaba's car, so she asked for the keys.

"I'll be right back," she said, holding up the keys, "Room 202, right?"

Erwin nodded as the girl turned back, about to make her way to the front of the school.

"I'll go with you," Levi announced.

"Okay," (Y/N) said, smiling while Nanaba and Erwin raised a brow. Levi really wasn't the type of person to go out of his way to be friendly, especially to someone he just met. And all she was doing was going to get her phone, it's not like she really needed much help with that.

The walk to the car was silent except for the jingle of the keys that (Y/N) kept swinging. When Levi got annoyed, he grabbed (Y/N)'s wrist which made her stop walking out of shock. How was this dude okay with man handling a girl he barely knew?

"Stop," he simply said. 

She nodded, a blush making it way to her face and mumbling a small, 'sorry.' They continued walking until they made it to Nanaba's car. Unlocking it, she made her way in to the passenger seat and started searching. 

"Found it," (Y/N) said, holding up the phone.

Levi nodded, still not saying anything.

The pair stood in the parking lot, not saying a word. Levi stared at (Y/N) while she avoided eye contact and looked anywhere but him. Clearing her throat, (Y/N) finally broke the awkward silence, "So why did you join debate?"

"I was forced to," Levi answered, as they began making their way back.

"Oh," she simply said, not knowing what else to say.

They continued walking in silence until a loud voice shouted "Shorty" from behind them. The pair turned to the voice and saw Hange making their way over, dragging Eren Yeager while Mikasa Ackerman walked behind them.

"And (Y/N)," Hange said, when she caught up with the pair.

"Hello Hange," (Y/N) said, waving. She turned to Eren and Mikasa and also gave them a wave and smile. "Hello Eren, Mikasa."

"Hi, (Y/N)," Eren said, struggling to shake off Hange's grip on his arm while Mikasa nodded.

"You all know each other?" Levi asked.

"Eren and Mikasa are my neighbors," (Y/N) answered, "That's also how I know Armin."

Levi nodded. That explained why she seemed to know the blond, but it didn't explain Hange. "And shitty glasses?"

(Y/N) snorted at the name. Just as she was about to speak the brunette cut her off.

"(Y/N) here is an angel who helped me find my way when I was lost," Hange said before letting out a dreamy sigh. "I remember it like it was yesterday."

**Maria High, two years ago**

Hange was trying to find their way to Maria High's science club room. Since the private school had some equipment that Rose High didn't have, they were nice enough to let their science club use them. However, Hange got the sudden urge to pee and had left the group to go to the bathroom, thinking they'd be able to find their way back, but four hallways and what felt like an our later (it was three minutes), Hange was still lost. 

Just when all hope was lost, Hange saw a student wearing the private schools uniform and making their way out of a classroom. They ran to the student who was looking over papers and yelled out a "Hello!"

The girl jumped in shock before seeing Hange. "Hello," she said, well more like she questioned it. She was confused on why this random person had suddenly come up to her. They obviously didn't go to the school, if their lack of uniform was anything to go by, and they were standing awfully close. 

"I'm Hange," the brunette introduced, sticking their hand out.

"Nice to meet you Hange. I'm (Y/N)," she said, shaking Hange's hand. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes! You can," Hange said, excited that the person was nice enough to help them. "Your science club let us come here so we could borrow some equipment, but you see, I got lost and don't know where the classroom is."

"Oh," (Y/N) said, with a smile, "Mr. Sadies is in charge of the science club here, so it should be in his classroom. I can take you there if you'd like."

"Oh thank you, you kind angel," Hange wailed, getting on their knees and hugging (Y/N)'s leg.

(Y/N) patted their head and chuckled, "It's really no problem."

"And that's how a wonderful friendship started," Hange sighed, holding a hand to their heart.

"A beautiful story," Levi said, sarcastically. 

"Are you also in the science club with Hange?" (Y/N) asked Eren and Mikasa.

Eren nodded, still trying to get his arm away from the older student. "Hange convinced us to join, but they're threatening to do experiments on me."

"It's gonna be okay," Hange said, "just a few blood tests and stuff."

Eren let out a small squeak and (Y/N)'s eyes widened while Mikasa and Levi stayed neutral. Just before (Y/N) was about to ask a question, Levi grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the classroom. He really didn't want to hear Hange go on about their science experiments or hear Yeager's complaints.

"We should get going," he said.

She nodded and gave a wave to her friend dragging her neighbor away.

When you had finally arrived to the classroom Erwin greeting both students. (Y/N) took a seat next to Nanaba while Levi sat next to Erwin. When everyone had finally settled in, Erwin took the liberty to explain what would happen. You would be paired with someone from the opposite team and decide a topic to debate with fifteen minutes to study. The rules would be the same as during the competition with the timing.

There would be no winners or losers decided today. That's not what anyone was here for. Analyzing each other was todays goal.

(Y/N) and Erwin were paired together then Nanaba with Mike, Jean with Hitch, Marlowe and Armin, and finally Levi with Annie.

Going up first would be Jean and Hitch. When they first started, Jean and Hitch both had trouble holding their tongue while debating, a habit they had both gotten better at during their year in the club. However, their faces almost always gave away what they were feeling. If they were disgusted or annoyed, you would know.

However, they both had their strengths. Hitch was able to get her point across more efficiently and was straight to the point while Jean liked to use pathos and make you feel for the cause while he debated.

Armin and Marlowe were a bit different while debating compared to Jean and Hitch. Similar to Hitch, Marlowe liked to get straight to the facts and cite studies. Armin was a perfect combination of using emotion and facts at the right time. They were both much better at hiding their facial expressions compared to their teammates.

When Mike spoke, he stayed calm and serious, only discussing what he felt was important to the topic. He didn't being up unnecessary information or sugar coat anything, a quality which the judges really liked. Nanaba spoke with a bit more passion, but still made good points and did marvelous research.

Annie and Levi were both highly intelligent people who were able to give good rebuttals while also delivering relevant information to the audience.

When Erwin and (Y/N) went up, the room fell silent, both teams anxious to hear them debate. Both debate presidents spoke with passion no matter what topic they were speaking of. They made you really want to listen and learn more about the subject. After Levi heard (Y/N) debate, he was almost disappointed when it ended. Her passion and knowledge just made him want to sit and listen for hours.

Once everyone had finished debating, it was a bit past seven o'clock. (Y/N) stayed behind, making sure all her teammates were picked up, or drove home safely. Armin and Jean had taken the late bus home, leaving Levi, Mike, and Erwin with the competing club's president.

"It was great to have you all," Erwin said to the girl. She had just waved off to Nanaba, who was giving Annie a ride.

"It was great to be here," she said, truthfully, "You have a really great team."

"As do you," Erwin said, giving his hand for her to shake. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting pretty late."

"Levi, do you need a ride?" the blond asked.

"No," he answered, "I'll walk home."

Erwin nodded and said his last goodbye to the group before making his way to the parking lot.

"Ready to go home?" Mike asked (Y/N) to which she gave a nod before turning back to Levi, "I'll give you a ride too."

"I said I can walk home," the shorter man told his friend. He was fine with walking home, and honestly he would find it kind of awkward being in a car with a girl he barely knew. She seemed really close to Mike though, close enough that he knew where she lived. Their closeness would probably make it more awkward for him.

"Aw c'mon Levi. It'll be fun, and you can tell me why you were 'forced' to join debate," she said, making air quotes around the word forced.

Mike nodded, "It's on the way anyways."

Levi grumbled a bit before finally agreeing and making his way to Mike's car where he sat behind the driver's seat.

"So," (Y/N) said, turning her head to try to get a look at Levi, "why is it that you're in debate?"

"Tch," Levi said, "We have a shitty rule where everyone has to join a club before their senior year, if not they get assigned one. It was either this or being forced into the Dungeons and Dragons club with shitty brats."

(Y/N) nodded, "We have a similar rule at Maria, but most people join freshman year so they can get it over with."

The rest of the car ride was filled with silence before (Y/N) suddenly spoke up again.

"Hey," she said to Levi.

He responded with a raised eyebrow. When she knew he wasn't going to say anything else, she continued, "You should come over this Saturday. My parents aren't going to be home and I invited a few people over to watch movies and stuff."

She blushed and twiddled her thumbs but continued speaking, "I mean obviously you don't have to come, but if you want that would be nice. Mike is gonna be there, so you won't be surrounded by complete strangers. And maybe other members of your team will be there too, so yea."

Levi's eyes widened for a second. He was not expecting to be invited to her house. After the second of shock wore off, he went back to his usual stoic demeanor. 

"Tch," he said, "I'll think about it."

(Y/N) nodded and muttered a small, "great." 

"We're here," Mike said.

Levi nodded, grabbing his bag and making his way out.

"Mike can tell you the address if you want to go," (Y/N) said, as the boy was exiting.

Levi nodded again before closing the door.

Before he left, Mike raised a brow at (Y/N) making her blush and mutter a small, "What? He's cute."

Levi smirked after hearing the comment and made his way into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to a commenter, I was able to find the Tiktok. It was made by @/ erehjagger https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSJdRUAMx/  
> Also I didn't really like this chapter, but I have plans for the future for this story and vacation.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of drugs and taking of drugs, so if you wanna skip this chapter go ahead. Or read until it gets to the part. I'll mark it with this warning symbol (*)

  


The rest of the week dragged on for Levi. Days went like they usually did except for when Mike texted him an address sometime during Wednesday.

He contemplated the rest of the week on whether or not he should go. On one hand, he'd be in a room full of strangers. Yea some of the team would be there, but he wasn't really close to any of them except for Mike and Erwin. He also wasn't really sure if Erwin would be there.

On the other hand, he honestly really didn't have anything better to do.

And that was his last thought before he realized he had been standing in front of a white door for almost five minutes. He had arrived at exactly five since no specific time was said. Five seemed reasonable to him.

He had also brought some cupcakes since it seemed like a nice thing to do. Not that he _needed_ to be nice to her or anyone else, but he could show compassion at times. But was it even the right thing to bring? Teenagers like cupcakes, right? Well, he didn't like cupcakes.

With one last sigh, he finally decided to ring the doorbell. It was too late to go now. Actually, maybe he could make a run for it and (Y/N) would think it was a prank by some neighborhood kids. It's not like she-

"Oh hey Levi," (Y/N) answered before letting out a yawn. It looked like she had been napping. Her hair was a bit messy and so was her clothes. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and black biker shorts. "You're a bit early."

"Tch," Levi said, annoyed before shoving the cupcakes to the girl, "No one told me what time to come."

"That fucker," (Y/N) said, most likely talking about Mike, "I told him to tell you seven."

"Well, it's too late now, come in," she said, making room for him to walk through.  


When he entered, he was immediately greeted by the living room and a fish tank to his right. In it held a blue betta fish.

"That's Kurt Vonnegut," (Y/N) said, noticing him staring at the fish.

He simply nodded and began following her to wherever she was going. The kitchen it seemed.

"You want anything?" she asked, "We have coffee, tea, soda."

"Tea is fine," he said.

She nodded, putting the cupcakes on the counter.

"Chamomile okay?" she asked, taking out two mugs and a kettle.

"That's fine," he said.

No more conversation was made as (Y/N) made the tea. Levi had made himself comfortable, leaning on one of the counters and making sure she didn't mess up his tea.

When she was done, (Y/N) put the drinks on a tray with some snacks. She motioned with her head for Levi to follow.

"We can have this in my room while we wait for everyone else," she said, making her way upstairs.

When they made it up, a door in the hall opened revealing Mike wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He looked at (Y/N) and Levi as if this was the most normal situation in the world. As if he simply saw them in school and had not come out of a bathroom naked.

"Levi," he simply said, nodding at the boy.

"Mike," he answered back in his usual tone, but his head raced with a million questions. Why was Mike here already? And why was he only in towel? Obviously he just got out of the shower if his wet hair was anything to go by. Why was he showering here anyways?

Mike gave one last nod to the pair before disappearing to another room.

"That man is always steaming up the bathroom," (Y/N) grumbled as the hot air made its way to the hall.

"You mind?" she asked, motioning with her head to the door she stopped in front of. On it hung one of those door décor things. It was a cat with a witches hat.

Levi opened the door for her, allowing her to go in before making his way in after. He looked around the room, inspecting it. It was fairly clean except for a few things here and there. It could be better, but it could have also been worse.

(Y/N) set the tray on the desk before grabbing a mug and taking a sip. Levi followed her lead and took his own mug.

Pretty decent tea. Okay, it was actually really good tea, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So," (Y/N) said, taking a seat on the bed. She took another sip, looking up at him before saying, "What do you wanna do while we wait?"

Before he could answer, a meow interrupted him. He looked down and saw an orange cat staring up at him. They looked at each other for a few seconds, neither of them breaking eye contact, before the cat meowed again.

"That's Rodger," (Y/N) informed, "He's an asshole."

That certainly was one way to describe a pet.

Levi tsked before taking a seat on the chair in front of the desk. This lead Rodger to rub against his leg, purring. He didn't seem like an asshole to Levi, and Levi certainly knew assholes (' _That came out wrong,'_ Levi thought) being one himself.

They stayed in silence a bit, each in their own thoughts.

Levi wondered why exactly he was here. He barely knew the girl and Mike had disappeared to who knows where. Levi kinda understood why he invited her, she did say he thought he was cute, and she also seemed like the type of person that would want to be friends with everyone. She seemed friendly with the rest of the team, Mike especially, but Levi didn't really need friends. So _why_ was he here?

(Y/N) thought about how awkward this was. She had invited Levi over, so she could get to know him more since she would be spending a lot of time with the competing team. It seemed like the nice thing to do. She was already well acquainted with the rest of his team and she didn't want it to be awkward.

Honestly, it was a long shot inviting him. He didn't really seem like the most sociable person, and even Mike had told her he probably wouldn't come. She was happy he was here, of course she was, but _why_ was he here?

"Why the hell is Mike here?" Levi finally asked, revealing his thoughts.

"Cause he lives here," (Y/N) said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but it really wasn't.

Levi had been to Mike's house before, and it certainly wasn't here. Unless he had moved and hadn't told anyone. It was definitely something Mike would do. But why was he living with her?

"Well sometimes," (Y/N) said.

Levi raised a brow. Why the hell would he only live here sometimes?

"He's my brother," she continued.

Okay. Now Levi knew she was lying. Mike was an only child, and _did not_ have a sister. They didn't even have the same last name. Nor did they look alike. Well... maybe if he squinted, took a step back and tilted his head, they almost looked alike.

"Step brother, actually."

That definitely made more sense. Levi knew Mike's parents were divorced and that his dad got remarried a few years ago, but he didn't really know much about his step family. Mike was a very private man, so it's not like it was Levi's fault.

"What? Did you think we were together?" (Y/N) asked, petting the cat that came to lie next to her. Her cup had already been abandoned on the nightstand next to her bed.

He wasn't going to say it, but the thought certainly did cross his mind. Instead, he stayed silent, finishing his tea.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't porn hub," she smirked.  


Levi choked on his tea a bit after the comment. He did not expect that to come out of her mouth. Actually, he didn't expect a lot of things to come out of her mouth. She had cursed multiple times around him, even calling her cat an asshole.  


The first few times he had met her, she seemed overly polite and like a goody two shoes although a bit cocky. Maybe it was just the environment that made her act that way.

"Tch," Levi said, "Don't make comments like that, that's your brother."

"Step brother," she corrected.

"Anyways," she said, gathering the mugs, "Come help me set up before everyone gets here."

Levi followed her back down to the kitchen where she left the mugs and trays in the sink. Levi resisted the urge to wash the dishes himself. Instead he occupied his mind with helping you take all the snacks to the living room. Two packs of cookies, brownies, a pack of snowballs, three bags of chips, and of course the cupcakes Levi brought.

"And I will order the pizza in about half an hour," (Y/N) said, turning to Levi and giving him a closed mouth smile and clapping her hands once.

"Are you inviting the whole fucking neighborhood," he asked, going back to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"No," she said, following him and watching him run the water. Mike had said he was sort of a clean freak, and although she found it a bit rude of herself to let him wash the dishes, she also hated washing dishes. "My friend Sasha's coming over. She eats like she has a black hole in her stomach. Maybe you know her, she goes to your school?"

The name did sound kind of familiar, but before he could answer something had caught the girl's eye, making her hold a finger up and say, "Hold on a sec, I'll be back."

With that, she went out the door, leaving Levi to finish the dishes in peace.

  


  


While talking to Levi, (Y/N) had noticed a familiar white Nissan park in her neighbors driveway.

"Hey Armin," she waved at the blond that exited the car.

"Oh (Y/N)," the boy said, offering a smile, "How are you?"  


"I'm good," she said, walking with him to Eren and Mikasa's front door, "My parents are gone for the weekend and I invited Jean, Connie, Marco and Sasha over to watch some movies and stuff. I was gonna invite Eren and Mikasa, but I completely forgot to text them."

Armin nodded, letting the girl continue.

"So if you guys wanna come over, that would be cool," (Y/N) said, giving the boy a smile.

Armin returned it and nodded, "I'll ask them. We weren't really planning on doing anything today, honestly."

(Y/N) nodded before giving the blond a small pat on the back. "Hope to see you there," she said before making her way back to her own home, but not after giving him one last wave.

"I'm back," (Y/N) said, making her way into the kitchen.

Levi had already washed, and dried the dishes and was now putting them away. Mike had joined him and was enjoying a cup of iced coffee while leaning on the counter.

"Where'd you go?" Mike asked before taking another sip of his drink.

"To fuck your mom," she said, not thinking before the words that came out of her mouth. She blushed, remembering Levi was also here, but the boy simply let out a laugh through his nose.

"Funny," Mike said, making his way to the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

The pair followed his lead, but while (Y/N) decided to sit next to Mike, Levi made his way to the recliner.

"I invited Eren, Mikasa, and Armin too, is that okay?" she asked, looking up at Mike. Her head was rested on the top of the couch, making her neck start to hurt a bit.

Mike simply shrugged. He honestly didn't care who came. She could invite the whole town for all he cared, he wasn't going to be the one cleaning up anyways.

"Are Hange and Erwin coming?" she asked, bringing her head up from the couch.

Mike shook his head, "Hange has a date with Moblit and Erwin had to do something. Might go over later."

She nodded, taking a brownie from the packet. Levi took this time to think over his friend and his step sister. They seemed like good friends to him, enough for the girl to make mom jokes. But who was he to judge when his humor consisted of potty jokes.

"Clean this," Mike said, handing his step sister his empty cup, "I'll be in my room."

Ignoring (Y/N)'s offended sound and her mumble of 'bitch', he made his way back upstairs.

"Coffee tastes like shit," Levi said, finally breaking the silence.

"Coffee gives me the shits," (Y/N) admitted, taking the cup to the sink, "That's why I don't drink it."

"So," (Y/N) said, sitting back on the couch and giving Levi a grin, "Mike tells me you like cleaning."

"I like things to _be clean_ ," Levi corrected with a scoff.

(Y/N) simply raised a brow at him making Levi roll his eyes and admit, "Yes. I like cleaning."

The girl laughed at his admittance. A sound that made his heart swell a bit, he almost smiled, almost.

"What else did Mike tell you about me?" Levi asked, crossing his leg over the other, "Mike barely mentions you. I didn't even know you were his sister. Most of the information I know is actually from Erwin."

"Well, he told me when you joined," she said, taking another brownie, "And other than your whole name, nothing."

That actually explained why she called him by his full name when they first met. Erwin had only introduced him as Levi.

"Do you like debate, Levi?" (Y/N) asked, softly, looking up at him from her seat.

He shrugged. If he was being honest with himself, he really didn't know the answer to that. He knew he was good at it, but being good at something doesn't necessarily mean you'll like it. He also didn't hate it as much as he thought it would. Instead of giving an actual answer, he decided to flip the attention.

"Do _you_ enjoy it?" he asked with a raise of his brow.

(Y/N) gave a genuine smile, "I love it. Honestly, it takes up a lot of my time. I almost never get to hang out with my friends outside of the clubs, but I think it's all worth it in the end."

Clubs. So she was in more than one. Before he could ask about it, a chime rang through the house, signaling someone's arrival.

(Y/N) got up from the seat and made her way to the door.

"Hey guys," (Y/N) said, opening the door for the group to get in.

"Hey (Y/N)," a familiar voice said, entering.

Into the house came Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman and their blond friend. Even though (Y/N) had just said his name, they were in the same club _and_ they've shared a few classes together, Levi couldn't always bother to remember his name. When the two boys noticed Levi on the recliner, their eyes widened.

"H-hey, Levi," Armin said, waving at the older boy.

Levi said nothing at the greeting, instead just watching the trio take a seat on the couch.

"I didn't know you would be here," Eren said as he took some cookies.

"I'm friends with her brother," Levi said. It wasn't false, but her brother also wasn't the one to invite him over. He barely had any contact with him during his almost two hour stay.

"The others should get here soon," (Y/N) said, "Imma get my laptop, so I can order the pizza."

With that, the girl made her way back upstairs leaving the group in an awkward silence.

"So where is Mike?" Eren finally asked.

"Why the hell should I know," Levi scoffed.

"Didn't you say-"

"Back," (Y/N) said, interrupting the green eyed boy. She took a seat on the ground, putting her laptop on the dining table.

"Cheese and pepperoni," (Y/N) said, opening the device and typing before looking to Levi, "What would you like?"

"That's fine," he answered, waving her off.

"Okayyy," she said as she continued typing, "And supreme for me and Sasha."

"Alrighty," she said, closing the laptop, "It should get here within the next forty five minutes. All we gotta do is wait for everyone else."

"Eren," (Y/N) said catching the boys attention, "Mind setting up the T.V so we can put the movies?"

He nodded, getting up and making his way to the set up.

"Armin never said who else was going to be here," Eren said as he turned on the device, "Just that you were having friends. Who else is-"

Once again the boy was interrupted, but this time by the banging of the front door hitting the wall.

"We have arrived," a feminine voice said.

"Sasha you can't just do that," a timid voice said.

The girl ignored him and instead made her way to the table grabbing a handful of cookies and brownies, shoving them into her mouth. Levi made a face of disgust. Yea he did know Sasha.

"It's okay Marco," (Y/N) said as the rest of the group came in, "I'm used to it."

"Hello Connie, Jean," (Y/N) smiled from her place on the floor.

"Horse face?" Eren asked in disgust. 

' _Oh god. They're going to fight again,'_ Levi thought. He had enough of their annoying habit at school and now he had to deal with it on the weekend too.

"Fuck you," Jean spat, taking a seat next to (Y/N) on the floor and giving her a hug. (Y/N) too knew of the odd rivalry between the two boys since Jean had been a good friend since middle school and Eren is her neighbor.

"Pizza should get here soon," (Y/N) informed. Connie and Sasha were already stuffing their face, Mikasa and Armin were in a conversation of their own, Eren was still setting up the T.V and Jean, Marco and (Y/N) were on the floor while Levi just watched the whole group.

"You're an angel," Sasha said, mouth full of who knows what. Probably a combination of stuff.

"What are we going to watch?" Marco asked, gaining the attention of everyone. That was a really good question.

(Y/N) shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me. What do you guys wanna watch?"

This lead to everyone shouting out suggestions.

"Comedy?"

"Action"

"Rom-com"

"The food channel"

Everyone turned to look at Sasha with either a look of disgust, confusion or both making her blush and give a sheepish smile.

"Horror?" Levi suggested.

"It is almost Halloween," (Y/N) said, "And I do have a pretty good horror selection. Y'all good with that?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement and nodded.

"I'm gonna go get some blankets," (Y/N) said, getting up and stretching, "Pick something. You know where the movies are."

"I'll help you," Levi said, getting up from his seat which Jean did not hesitate to take.

"You're being awfully nice," (Y/N) teased when they made their way to the upstairs closet, "Mike said you could be rude sometimes. That's another thing he mentioned."

"I'm not doing it to be nice," Levi scoffed, taking some of the blankets that were handed to him. "I'm doing it to get away from those brats. They're giving me a headache."

"Yea they can be a lot sometimes," (Y/N) said with a sorta sad smile. She had missed her friends. She had met Jean, Connie and Sasha in middle school and although they were a year younger and went to different schools, they had all still remained close. Marco was a friend of theirs they met in high school that was later introduced to her. She loved his sweet and kind hearted spirit. And she liked spending time with her neighbors and their little blond friend. Enough to call them her own friends. 

"I love them though," she said with a chuckle.

"Here loser," (Y/N) said, handing a blanket to Jean which he took sending out a small, 'hey.'

After giving everyone their blanket, either to keep for themselves or to share, she took a seat on the floor. Eren, Mikasa and Armin took the couch, Sasha and Connie were on the love seat that was on the right to the couch and across the recliner while Jean and Marco made themselves fit on the recliner. Levi grimaced as he hesitantly took a seat on the ground. He put the blanket below him so he didn't have to make direct contact with the wooden floor.

A movie had already started playing and the lights were off. Nothing but the glow of the television gave light.

Twenty minutes of the movie passed by before Mike made his way downstairs. Armin was covering his eyes with the blanket while Marco, Eren and Connie stared wide eyed at the gory scene. Sasha had already passed out, drool dripping off her face. Jean and (Y/N) were laughing together at the horrible effects of the old movie while Mikasa and Levi remained with their neutral faces.

(Y/N) was on her stomach, next to Levi who remained sitting with his legs stretched out and leaning on his arms.

"Hey," (Y/N) said, getting up when she noticed Mike, "Lend me ten dollars."

"For what," he asked, already reaching for his wallet.

"I gotta tip the guy," (Y/N) said, taking the bill from her brother, "I already paid for it with my card."

Mike nodded, "I'm going to Erwins, I'll be back tomorrow."

The tall man turned his attention to Levi, "Wanna come?"

Levi shook his head. If he went to Erwin's he would probably talk about school and other shitty things. He'd rather get a headache from these brats than him.

Mike nodded once more before opening the door. With one final look to his sister he said, "It better not smell like _anything_ when I come back."

***

"Yea yea," she said, closing the door on her brother before turning on the lights and giving the group a devilish grin. "Are you guys ready?"

The group (that was still awake) let out cheers of excitement and equally devilish grins leaving Levi in confusion. The girl squealed, making her way back upstairs and coming back down quickly.

She threw a bag and some papers down on the table making Levi's eyes widen in realization.

"You smoke?" she asked, taking out some of the _herbs_ from the bag.

Levi had smoked before. Of course he had. He was a teenager who grew up on the wrong side of town for over a decade. He just didn't realize that _they_ smoked.

He gave a hesitant nod.

"I don't" (Y/N) said, finishing off her project.

Wait what? Then why the hell did she have a (huge) bag of weed.

"Smoking is bad for your lungs," she continued after seeing his raised brown. "I do have some edibles though."

That didn't make sense, but who was he to judge. She handed the blunt to Jean, who was closest to her. While he took out a lighter, (Y/N) made her way to the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding two slices of pound cake that she set on the table.

"Want a bite?" she asked, holding out a forkful to Levi.

For the third time that day, the ring of the doorbell filled the house. (Y/N) got up, ready to make her way to the door again before a hand on her wrist stopped her.

She looked at Levi questionably while he took out his wallet. He handed her a five to give to the delivery person. It was the least he could do since he would probably end up smelling when he got back to work. 

(Y/N) understood his silent gesture and thanked him before making her way to the door for hopefully the last time today. When she returned, Levi's eyes widened for a split second. Fifteen dollars certainly wasn't enough for seven pizzas and reeking of weed.

Levi made room for the boxes on the table. Again (Y/N) thanked him and smiled.

Upon smelling the pizza, Sasha immediately woke up and took a box before looking around and seeing Eren coughing, blunt in his hand.

"You guys started without me," she whined.

  


  


  


The movie had long been forgotten and almost all the food had been eaten. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were cuddled on the couch, Marco on the recliner and Sasha and Connie on the love seat. Jean was having a staring contest with Kurt and seemed to be winning. (Y/N) was sprawled out on her back on the floor while Levi sat next to her.

"Oi brat," he said, flicking her forehead, "don't they drug test at your school?"

"Actually no," she admitted, sitting up.

"Rich parents pay, so they don't have to," Connie said from his seat.

That actually made a lot of sense. Rich parents pay for a lot of things for their stuck up children. Which raised another question. Why did (Y/N) go to a private school and Mike didn't?

"Why the fuck is staring at me like that," Jean asked, glaring at the fish.

"He's probably never seen a horse before," Eren called out.

"Fuck you," Jean said, giving the boy a finger leading him to stick out his tongue in retaliation.

"Hey Eren," (Y/N) suddenly said in a serious tone making everyone turn to her.

"Yea," he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

She said nothing as she stared at him.

He blinked at her. She blinked at him. He blinked again. She blinked again.

"Remember when you clogged my toiled," she said, a heart laugh coming out of her mouth leading Jean, Connie and Sasha to also laugh. Armin and Marco, ever the sweethearts, tried stifling their own for the boys sake. Mikasa looked at the blushing boy in disappointment, Levi in disgust.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone," he screeched.

The girl simply shrugged.

"Really Yeager," Jean asked, still laughing, "Why couldn't you clog your own bathroom."  


"No one was home," (Y/N) explained, "Mikasa forgot her key and Eren had lost his a long time ago, so he came to borrow my bathroom."

"He didn't even tell me," (Y/N) said, trying to hold in her laughter, "He just ran out of the house and Mike had to find out and unclog it. He said his nose was never the same again."

"Are you serious Yaeger?" Levi asked the boy who looked just about ready to die, "You didn't even have the decency to unclog your own shit."

Eren let out a squeak, embarrassed at being called out. He turned to his blond friend and hissed, "Be quiet Armin, you scam men on discord."

The blond blushed, holding up his hands in defense, "That was only once."

"You're lying," Mikasa said, breaking her silence, "You were still logged in on my computer."

"Mikasa!" the boy said, betrayed.

The room erupted in more laughter while Eren sighed, glad the attention was no longer on him, but that didn't mean they would forget. The rest of the evening was filled with more stories and embarrassing tales until most of the group had fallen asleep or gone home.

  


  


(Y/N) and Levi were up at three A.M, throwing away thrash and putting left overs in the fridge.

"Surprised you aren't asleep already," (Y/N) said, closing the fridge door.

"Insomnia," Levi simply said.

(Y/N) nodded, putting a blanket over Sasha and forcefully taking the crust from her hand to throw it away.

"You can sleep in the guest room," she said, leading him to another hallway. 

He couldn't really say no. There was no busses running at three in the morning to take him home.

She turned the lights on, motioning to the bed. It was a simple room. Bed, closet, nightstand, a painting, decently clean.

"Thanks for helping me clean," she said, smiling.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the drugs still in his system, but he smiled back before flicking her forehead. "Brat," he said.

She smiled again, making her way out. "Oh and Levi," she said, turning back to him.

He hummed in question.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

"Me too." It was true.

Before she could close the door, a flush of orange dashed in and jumped on the bed.

"Rodger," she scolded, ready to take the cat.

"It's fine," he said, waving her off.

"You sure," she asked uncertainly.

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't," he said.

"Well okay," she said, smiling sheepishly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he whispered when the door was closed.

"Scoot," he told the cat who had decided the middle of the bed was the best place to nap. When he didn't budge, he picked up the cat and moved him to the corner of the mattress.

"Goodnight, Rodger."

"Mew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was going to be a kinda serious, fluffy fic, but now it's turning into more of a joke, but I'm honestly not complaining. But I also feel like people act very different when they're around friends and family or at home compared to when they're in school/ other situations?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tiktok I saw, but sadly I did not save it, so rip me


End file.
